


Senpai's personal hugger

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bear hugs, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: Tobi gives the best hugs. All competition will be crushed like grapes.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 87





	Senpai's personal hugger

Tobi's arms wrap around Deidara from behind.

"Say it."

Deidara chuckles.

"Say I'm the best hugger," Tobi adds and crushes Deidara's bones in a bear hug.

"How do you know you're the best, huh?" Deidara looks up and smirks. "Perhaps someone in the past hugged me better than you."

"So..." Obito rests his chin on Deidara's shoulder, a tinge of jealousy coats his belly. "Who was this person who hugged senpai better than me?"

"Hm... Back in Iwa I had a teammate. Akatsuchi was his name. He was tall and stocky and had huge arms. We were the same age but he looked five years older. And damn, he loved to hug people. He used to lift me off the ground. He could lift me and Kurotsuchi at the same time."

A pout. Obito imagines this giant guy hugging Deidara. He doesn't like it one bit.

"Sounds like an amateur compared to me."

"Oh, really?" Deidara pokes his mask.

"A complete rookie..."

Deidara chuckles again.

"Oh, really?"

"And I know you can't get enough of mine."

"Hmm... Maybe that's true."

Obito grins and hugs him tighter.


End file.
